Mon ange
by Oceanna
Summary: Mon ange, aujourd'hui, je marche sur Symphonia. Après la défaite de Mithos et la réunification des deux mondes, les gens reconstruisent leurs maisons en même temps que leurs vies. Il y a un vent d'espoir qui souffle partout où je vais..." Yuan/Martel.


Quelques clefs toujours utiles pour ceux qui veulent comprendre les détails :

Mana : le nom de la déesse dont Mithos a usurpé l'identité pour diviniser Martel.

Symphonia : le nom du mon réunifié ^^

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient... évidemment.

* * *

**Mon ange**

.

_Tous ces jours passerons, ils passeront en foule_

_Sur la face des mers, sur la face des monts_

_Sur les fleuves d'argent, sur les forêts où roule_

_Comme un hymne confus des morts que nous aimons_

Victor Hugo, 'Le soleil s'est couché'

*

* *

Mon ange,

Aujourd'hui, je marche sur Symphonia. Après la défaite de Mithos et la réunification des deux mondes, les gens reconstruisent leurs maisons en même temps que leurs vies. Il y a un vent d'espoir qui souffle partout où je vais, et les Renégats ont ôtés leurs casques pour aider là où ils le peuvent. Les gens ont trop besoin de bras supplémentaires pour froncer les sourcils devant leur race. Et puis, on raconte que deux compagnons de l'élus sont des Demi-Elfes...

Mon ange, il y a des enfants qui jouent dans une cour avec un chien. Ils semblent être heureux comme seul le sont les enfants, oscillant entre innocence et cruauté ignorante. Tu aurais voulu en avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Un bébé à qui tu aurais joué de ta flûte, que tu aurais soigné, grondé, protégé, aimé... Je voyais dans tes yeux ton envie, quand tu voyais un gamin sur la route, mais tu te détournais, me caressait la joue, '_Un jour..._'

Mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé, il n'arrivera plus. Mon ange, sais-tu que j'ai haïs Kratos quand son enfant est naît et que cette imbécile a dû l'abandonner ? J'ai haïs Anna et son sourire resplendissant quand elle tenait ce petit dans ses bras. Tu aurais eu ce même sourire mon ange, tu aurais la même joie dans les yeux avec notre enfant dans tes bras...

Mon ange, dis-moi, pourquoi ne vis-tu pas à ma place ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui ait reçu le coup de dague ? Pourquoi est-ce toi et nul autre qui est morte ce jour-là, toi qui était notre coeur, notre guide, toi dont l'absence nous a rendu littéralement fous de chagrins... Pourquoi avoir succombé si tôt à notre rêve ?

Mon ange, tu dois être heureuse aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Un vent d'espoir souffle, les hommes apprennent à accepter les Demi-Elfes, les Elfes sortent de leur réserve. Mon ange, tu as enfin devant toi le monde dont tu rêvais, mon ange es-tu heureuse ? Dis moi que tu l'es, là où tu te trouves avec Mithos... Dis-moi que je n'ai pas agi en vain, que j'ai pu finalement réaliser ton souhait, te libérer de ta non-vie où tu étais réduite au rang de spectatrice impuissante... Dis-moi que j'ai tenu au moins cette promesse, que mes efforts ont servi à quelque chose... Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrais jamais être en paix.

Mon ange... Tu n'as jamais aimé que je te nomme ainsi. Tu souriais et secouais la tête, '_Je ne suis pas un ange !_'

Mais comment puis-je te voir autrement ? Tu as été mon ange depuis notre première rencontre. Je me souviens encore... J'étais plein de boue et de sang, plein de haines et d'envies de massacres contre ceux qui osaient me dénigrer, ceux qui m'avaient ravis ma dignité, j'errais et n'avais d'autre but sur cette terre que de faire couler le sang et rire la douleur. Je riais au nez de ceux qui tentaient de me sauver, je riais devant ceux qui m'approchaient, je riais encore devant ceux qui voulaient me tuer, devant les blessures qu'ils m'infligeaient. Je ne craignais pas la mort. Elle était mon alliée, j'étais son suppôt.

J'avais reçu une mauvaise blessure la veille de notre rencontre, et tu m'avais trouvé inconscient, à l'écart de la route. D'autres que toi m'y avait abandonné dans l'espoir de m'y voir mourir sans qu'ils ne se salissent les mains du sang sale d'un Demi-Elfe. Moi, je savais depuis longtemps que le sang d'un homme, d'un elfe ou d'un Demi-Elfe éclaboussait tout autant les alentours, qu'il souillait de la même couleur les vêtements et qu'il fallait autant d'effort pour le faire disparaître. J'avais songé, avant de plonger dans les ténèbres, que je n'avais plus besoin de marcher maintenant, que c'était une fin pathétique, à mon image.

À mon réveil, je t'ai aperçue, penchée sur moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et d'un geste rapide, rodé par l'habitude, j'avais appuyé un poignard contre ta gorge. Tu n'avais pas eu peur, mon ange, tu n'as pas tremblé quand mes mains t'ont touchée, ces mains aux longs doigts froids et indifférents de tueur, ces mains tachées de sang séché, mon sang, celui des autres.

"Du calme", m'avais-tu enjoint d'une voix tranquille avant de rajouter en découvrant tes oreilles. "Nous sommes comme toi."

Et j'avais entrevu Mithos qui était figé en plein sort, et mon poignard était tombé par terre, inutile, je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour m'excuser. Je ne savais pas comment réagir devant la tranquillité sereine qui émanait de tes yeux. Si tu avais eu peur, comme les autres, je t'aurais peut-être tuée, mon ange. Mais ta sérénité était tellement toi qu'une autre rencontre aurait eu le même résultat.

"Tu devrais te rallonger", m'ordonnas-tu."Tu es encore faible et tes blessures n'ont pas encore cicatrisé."

Mon ange, savais-tu ce jour-là depuis combien de temps on ne s'était pas occupé de moi ainsi ? J'en ai pleuré, moi, à qui le sang et les souffrances n'arrachaient même plus un rictus. Tu as laissé couler mes larmes, et elles me lavaient peu à peu du sang versé, et elles éteignaient ma haine.

.

Mon ange, depuis ce jour-là, je m'étais persuadé de ne pas être à ton niveau, de ne pas te mériter. J'ai découvert, grâce à toi, que je pouvais apprendre à vivre et non à survivre en même temps que j'ai découvert que je t'aimais. Je me voyais déjà m'attacher à tes pas et à ceux de Mithos qui avait lui aussi juré de marcher à tes côtés, je me voyais te protéger, toi et tes rêves, réaliser tes utopies qui nous guidaient dans ce monde chaotique, dans ce monde que toi seule entendait pleurer.

J'ai juré d'être ton protecteur, mon ange, que je te regarderai toujours de loin, tes sourires, tes moues, ce geste que tu avais de joindre les mains quand tu étais gênée, ton tic de rejeter tes cheveux en arrière quand tu te réveillais... J'ai juré de t'aider à éduquer Mithos, j'ai observé vos disputes, votre complicité sans jalousie. Mithos était ton unique frère ; je serai ton unique protecteur. Cela me suffisait. Oui, mon ange, j'avais juré de ne me battre que pour toi, de ne plus faire couler le sang que pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur tes joues quand tu écoutais la terre gémir. Tu avais besoin de m'avoir à tes côtés pour être en sécurité, pour t'empêcher de pardonner tous ceux qui te le demandaient. J'étais ton ombre et je te protégeais sans aucun remord. Je serai resté éternellement à tes côtés, à t'apprendre par coeur, tes fou-rires qui roulaient en cascade, ta façon de te mordre les lèvres quand nous croisions de nouvelles recrues partir pour le front –pour mourir. Pour rien. Pour le même néant qui avait menacé de m'engloutir. Moi, je les regardait avec une pitié mêlée d'indifférence. Tu m'avais montré un chemin de lumière, mais j'étais toujours aussi impitoyable. Je ne devinais pas, à cette époque, que j'étais ton ombre parce que je te complétais parfaitement.

Mon ange, je ne voulais pas croire que tu pouvais accepter de saisir mes mains souillées entre les tiennes, que je pourrais un jour caresser de mes lèvres ta peau tannée par les voyages, et qu'alors je t'entendrai soupirer de contentement.

.

Mon ange, je me souviens aussi de ce jour, où Kratos entraînait Mithos à l'écart, où nous nous afférions tous les deux pour préparer le dîner, en silence, dans ce silence qui n'était doux qu'avec toi. Tu as commencé à rire doucement, je t'ai demandé pourquoi.

"J'ai l'impression de faire ça depuis toujours", m'as-tu confié. "Voyager, dormir à la belle étoile, préparer le repas pour nous quatre...

-Cela te dérange ?", avais-je interrogé, incapable de décider si ton ton était mélancolique ou déplorant.

-Pas du tout !", t'étais-tu exclamée. "Autrefois, je n'aurais pas été aussi heureuse.

-Heureuse ?" répétai-je parce que telle que je te connaissais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas été heureuse avant.

-Oui. Tu sais, quand je devais m'occuper seule de Mithos, et que j'entendais la terre pleurer, j'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse, cela ne serait suffisant pour rien. Et puis tu es arrivé, et Kratos ensuite... Et tout ce que je pensais impossible commence à se réaliser... Maintenant que vous êtes là, tout me semble si... simple."

Tu as laissé couler un silence serein entre nous, et puis tu as rajouté à voix basse, presque sur une impulsion :

"Je me demande...

-Quoi donc ?

-Est-ce que tout redeviendrai comme avant si je te disais que je t'aime ?"

Cette fois-ci le silence tomba, interloqué. J'ai levé lentement les yeux vers toi, effrayé de découvrir un sourire moqueur sur tes lèvres, effrayé d'admettre ce que tu venais de dire. Toi, mon ange, tu pourrais m'aimer plus que tous ces autres avec qui je t'imaginais parfois, ces autres qui t'auraient ressemblé par leur innocence devant la vie, par leur regard enflammé de rêveurs qui avancent sur la route de leur rêves ? Toi, mon ange, tu serais capable de m'enlacer avec toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises et que je commettrai, avec ma distance ironique face à ce monde agonisant ? Je ne parvenais pas à formuler l'une de ces questions, et la seule chose qui put franchir mes lèvres fut :

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Tu as souri, de ce sourire de courage qui ne naissait sur tes lèvres uniquement lorsque tu songeais pour toi-même, '_Allons, n'abandonne pas encore, sois forte, encore un peu._'

"Que je t'aime", as-tu répété.

Et, devant ma surprise équivoque, tu t'es ravisée, et tu as ajouté rapidement, pour cacher ta gène :

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Cela ne changera rien, rien du tout, entre nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je..." et là, ta voix avait tremblée "souhaitais simplement que tu le saches..."

Et tu t'étais déjà détournée, prête à appeler les autres pour cacher ta peine derrière les vantardises de Mithos, les pointes d'ironie que je lui lancerai, les jugements impartiaux de Kratos, et tes éclats de rire devant notre énergie à vivre, prête à camoufler ta douleur, trouvant ta forces dans nos gestes et nos paroles pour sourire encore, aimer encore. C'était peut-être la première fois que je sentais aussi cruellement que tu avais besoin de nous autant que nous avions besoin de toi, que sans nous, tu serais impuissante, désarmée, privée de ta force devant ce monde que tu entendais pleurer... Je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je sentais ton dos se tendre contre moi, j'entendais ton souffle court, les efforts que tu faisais pour rester calme et ne pas t'enfuir. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne t'aimais pas ?

J'ai bredouillé quelques phrases avant de réussir à sortir un simple mais intelligible :

"Moi aussi."

Et j'ai sentit la tension te quitter, tu t'es laissée légèrement aller dans mes bras avant de te tourner, les joues roses, le regard étincelant – était-ce simplement ça qu'il te fallait pour que ta joie éclate ? Étais-je donc le seul à pouvoir faire briller tes yeux de cette manière ?

Tu as posé ta joue contre mon cœur, dans ce geste simple et tendre qui devait rapidement devenir habituel, comme un rappel que je serais là pour te soutenir, que tu serais là pour m'écouter...

"Que Mana soit remerciée", as-tu soupiré et j'entendais dans ta voix le soulagement et la joie.

J'ai glissé mes mains dans ta chevelure à l'odeur de terre mouillée, à cette odeur discrète, un peu sucrée et si fraîche qui te définissait tellement. Tes lèvres avaient le goût de la rosée, mon ange, et ta peau avait le parfum de la menthe poivrée.

Tu vois, mon amour, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Je n'ai pas oublié ta peau que j'avais le privilège de re-découvrir chaque jour, je n'ai pas oublié les étoiles qui s'allumaient dans tes yeux quand tu me fixais, et que tu ne voyais plus personne autour. Je n'ai pas oublié l'abandon de ton corps contre le mien, ni la saveur de nos réveils, ni tes chuchotements rapides contre mon oreille, des mots d'amour que tu m'inventais, que tu me répétais, que tu retrouvais dans tes souvenirs d'enfance, quand tes parents s'aimaient encore. Je n'ai pas oublié ton souffle profond que j'aimais écouter au milieu de la nuit, ni ta façon dont tu cherchais ma main dans ton sommeil. Tu avais peur que je parte, mon ange, mais je ne serai jamais parti, je serai resté, toujours, tant que nous nous aimerions...

Je n'ai pas oublié tes caresses tantôt timides et discrètes comme un souffle de vent, tes doigts sur mes lèvres, tes lèvres contre ma temps, et tantôt, quand tu étais certaine de ne pas être vue, passionnées, parfois même possessives. Tu avais besoin de moi, mon ange, besoin que je te protège, besoin que je te fasse confiance... Tu avais besoin de moi, mon ange, comme tu avais besoin de nous trois à tes cotés pour réaliser tes miracles. Avant cela, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu pouvais être jalouse comme toutes les femmes, que tu pouvais soudain devenir timide et saisir ma main pour te rassurer... Je n'ai pas oublié, mon ange, que tu refusais que j'attache dans tes cheveux des campanules parce qu'elles étaient plus jolies encore vivantes, que tu rougissais soudain quand je me déclarais, parce que de nous deux, je n'étais pas celui qui parlais et qui arrivait à faire tes déclarations simples et tendres. Tu savais que je pensais la même chose, avec mes mots hésitants et maladroits. Tu disais si souvent que mon regard te suffisais pour entendre tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire.

.

Mon ange, aujourd'hui, je marche sur Symphonia, dans l'aube grise qui précède le lever de soleil, cette aube que je t'avais découvert observer si souvent, encore nue, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Tu te blottissais entre mes bras quand je te rejoignais, et je savais que tu songeais au futur, à notre futur, à ce que tu voulais une fois que tout serait terminé. Tu m'avais soufflé que tu voulais notre maison à côté de l'arbre de Kharlan, que tu voulais une cour qui ne serait délimitée par aucune barrière, où tous les enfants pourraient venir jouer, où tous nos enfants joueraient sans crainte de voir la guerre les emporter et les faucher... Tu m'avais soufflé que tu rêvais d'apprendre un peu plus de chimie pour devenir chercheur et trouver comment sauver encore plus de vies, ou alors devenir simplement infirmière et ouvrir une maison où les corps et les esprits pourraient guérir, qu'importaient les races, leur naissance, leur passé, une maison que tu aurais gardé avec ton doux sourire et avec mon aide... Ton sourire serein pouvait tout guérir, mon ange, j'en étais persuadé, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon ange, tu me chuchotais tout cela dans ces aubes grises, et tu ajoutais comme une prière à Mana, '_Un jour..._'

Oh mon ange, dis-moi pourquoi ce jour n'est jamais venu ?

Mon ange, je marche dans une aube grise semblable à celles que j'avais vécu avec toi, et Symphonia régénéré ressemble à ton rêve. La nature te rappelle à moi, dans cette mélancolie douce-amère qui accompagne les souvenirs heureux avec les morts que nous ne cessons jamais d'aimer.

Je vais vers celle qui te ressemble mais qui n'est pas toi et qui ne pourra jamais le devenir, celle qui vit la vie que tu aurais voulu vivre, à l'ombre du nouvel arbre de Kharlan, attentive à l'aimer et à le protéger. Mon ange, je vais vers elle et je songe à toi, et je rêve que tu m'attends quelque part, Mithos à tes cotés, libéré de sa folie destructrice et de son désespoir... Je rêve que tu t'avanceras alors vers moi, tu m'embrasseras avant de poser la joue contre mon coeur et de murmurer :

"Tu m'as manqué.", comme l'ultime vestige de quatre milles ans de solitude qui disparaîtraient soudain.

Mais tu es prisonnière de celle qui te ressemble, mon ange, et ton âme unique est au milieu de mille autres qui te ressemblent aussi, mille autres qui ne sont pas toi.

Peux-tu voir d'où tu es le nouvel arbre de Kharlan s'élancer vers le ciel ?

Celle qui te ressemble est assise entre ses racines et se lève pour me saluer.

"Que désirez-vous ?"

Sa voix ressemble à la tienne, mon ange, et je lui en veux pour cela. Elle ne doit pas être toi. Elle n'en a pas le droit...

"Je viens vous demandez l'une des âmes que vous hébergez."

Ma voix est si froide. L'entends-tu, mon ange ? Es-tu en colère ? Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux que lui en vouloir parce qu'elle a tes yeux et ton sourire et elle n'est pas toi, mon ange. Et celle qui te ressemble me fixe avec tes yeux vert pâle, longtemps, avant de déclarer :

"Votre requête est accordée."

Et, alors que le soleil darde ses premiers rayons encore dorés et doux, nous nous retrouvons dans l'infini de l'univers et je te vois, fantôme de fumée bleutée, qui jaillit telle une sirène de son corps, et je te vois sourire, mon ange, me tendre la main avant de t'envoler.

Vers où ? Je ne sais pas. Mais déjà j'ai déployé mes ailes pour te suivre, jusqu'à l'éternité s'il le faut mon ange. Cela fait quatre mille ans que je t'attends.

* * *

Je sais, j'aurais dû être en train de dépoussiérer le dernier chapitre de Never-ending story... Mais il se trouve qu'après avoir reçu une review enthousiaste de Marina Kaede, j'avais envie de refaire un autre one-shot sur Yuan... J'aurais dû le laisser rangé dans le coin de mon cerveau 'à faire... un autre jour'. D'ailleurs, j'avais autre chose à faire, un contrôle à bosser pour un prof sadique, un bac blanc d'Italien à passer le mercredi après-midi...

Mais entretemps, Yuan a trouvé le moyen de commencer à glisser 'mon ange' durant une insomnie et... Bref, je crois que vous avez vu le résultat ^^

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, et si non, si vous avez quand même pris la peine de me lire jusqu'au bout, dites-moi pourquoi. Tant que ce ne sont pas des insultes, je suis en quête de critiques ^^


End file.
